


Olivers Back Home

by CatMay0011



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMay0011/pseuds/CatMay0011
Summary: This is when Oliver gets home from Lian Yu.
Kudos: 7





	Olivers Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Not the same as the TV Show

When Oliver walked into his house, it felt foreign to him; his home wasn’t this huge mansion anymore; it was Lian yu. In some weird way he missed the cold dark and deadly place. As he walked into the living room he noticed that nothing has changed in the 5 years that he was gone.  
“Nothing has changed” he said to himself  
“Yeah I know, we never really got around to redecorating”   
The comment made him jump as he thought he was alone. He turned around to see his little sister, well not so little anymore. She looked at him and smiled.  
“Ollie!” She yelled as she ran to him; giving him a big hug.  
“Hi Thea.” He said as he squeezed her tight.  
“Uh kinda can’t breathe Ollie” She said in a humorous tone. Oliver let go and looked her up and down.   
“You’ve grown so much, you’re beautiful” he stated with a grin on his face.  
“You don’t look so bad yourself” she giggled “I knew you weren’t dead, I knew you’d find your way home” She said as she hugged him again.  
…  
Oliver got caught up with everything that’s happened over the years which was a lot to take in all at once. Oliver was overwhelmed when Thea was telling him everything but he hid his emotions and just smiled through his racing brain. Once she was finished he excused himself from the situation and went to his room. He closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed. His mind was spinning with information which made him miss when all he had to care about was surviving. He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes; he imagined that he was back on the island. After doing so for about 5 minutes he started to calm down. This is not going to be as easy as I thought. He thought.   
…  
After lying on his bed for an hour he heard a knock on his door.   
“Come in” he shouted  
The door squeaked open and revealed his mother. Oliver sat up and waved to her.  
“Hi dear, I just wanted to see how you were doing.”  
“I’m fine, why do you ask?” he asked  
“You’ve just been in your room for three hours without coming out, so I just wanted to make sure you were alright”  
“Three hours?” Oliver glanced over at his clock and realized that it was 6:30pm   
“Shoot I didn’t realize, I’m sorry I guess time just slipped away from me” he apologized  
“That’s okay honey, I was wondering if you would join us for dinner tonight? It’s okay if you’re not up for it we all understand that this must be hard for you.” Moira said  
“yeah I’ll come down, just give me a minute to get dressed.” He stated.  
“Yep, take all the time you need” She said with a smile as she slowly shut the door behind her.  
…  
At the dinner table sat Moira, Walter, and Thea. Oliver walked in and took a seat at the far end of the table.   
“So Oliver, how are you doing?” Asked Walter in his sophisticated British accent.  
“Good, I’m Hungry though” he laughed.  
“Well we got Raisa to make your favourite” Thea stated in a playful tone  
Oliver looked at her in confusion and then shrugged  
“What was my favourite again?” He asked  
“It was and hopefully still is lamb biryani” She stated   
“Right, right I just forgot” he laughed “yes that definitely is my favourite”  
Raisa came out of the kitchen with a cart; she placed a plate of food in front of Walter and then Moira and then Thea and then finally, Oliver.   
“It is very good to see you Oliver” She said in her thick Russian accent.   
“It’s great to see you too Raisa” Oliver said as he stood up and gave her a hug.  
After he sat down he grabbed his fork and shoved a big mouthful of food into his mouth.  
“This is amazing” he said with his mouth still full. “Great j-” he stopped because the looks that he got from his family made him remember that he wasn’t on Lian yu anymore. After swallowing he apologized and cringed at himself.   
“That’s okay…” Moira said.  
There was a long pause and then Thea started laughing after that everyone was laughing together.   
…  
After all the small talk from dinner Thea looked at Oliver   
“What was it like?” she asked  
The room went silent   
“Cold” is all he said. He remembered the night when the yacht went down; how cold it was, how wet it was, how helpless he felt, how scared he was, how sad he was. So many emotions came back which made him zone out. He stared out the window behind Thea. Some time passed before Thea spoke  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you Ollie” she said. That snapped him out of his daze. He stared at her with a confused face.  
“What? I’m fine.” He said as he stood up. “Can I be excused?” he asked as he looked at his mother. Moira nodded and with that Oliver walked out of the room. Moira and Walter glared at Thea  
“What? I said that I was sorry” she said  
“We shouldn’t ask questions; rather let him open up to us instead.” Walter stated  
“Yes Walter is right. The psychologist said that we have to give him all the space he needs.” Moira added  
“Okay, I’m sorry”   
…  
Oliver went back to his room where he took his clothes off and headed into the bathroom he wrapped a towel around his waist and turned his shower on, he hopped in and was greeted with cold water. The coldness reminded him of that dreadful night, and all the nights that followed. His mind was filled with flashbacks of his time on the island. He began to hyperventilate which caused him to be light headed; he sat down in the tub and squeezed his eyes shut hoping that the feeling would pass. To his surprise the feeling did pass after the shower began to get warm. He took a mental note that a cold shower can and will trigger him.   
…  
Oliver slept on the floor by his window, yes he knew that it was weird but it made him feel safe, he’ll probably never sleep on his bed. As he was sleeping he didn’t realize that the window blew open and rain began spraying him. Moira and Walter could hear the wind and rain from outside Oliver’s room; they open the door to reveal Oliver lying on the floor soaking wet and shivering. As they walked closer they realized that he was sleeping.  
“How could he sleep?” Walter asked  
“I have no idea” Moira answered. Thea was woken by her parents; she stood in Olivers door way.  
“Whats going on?” she asked. Both her parents turned around and told her to go back to bed. Thea nodded and walked out of sight and then peaked around the corner to see what was going on. Moira reached down and pushed on Olivers shoulder.  
“Oliver, Wake up dear. Oliver? Wake up”   
The dream that was going on in his head was a nightmare; him running away from an unknown thing, it got closer and closer until it grabbed onto his shoulder and started shaking it? Why was it shaking his shoulder? Oliver then woke up and a surge of fear and panic rushed through him. With one swift move he grabbed the monster and put it in a choke hold. The lightning hit which revealed his mother choking and grasping at him. He looked at her and then to Walter who was trying to push him off of Moira. When Oliver put it all together he let go and moved away like a puppy that was just kicked. He kept repeating   
“I’m Sorry” Moira got up and crouched next to Walter.  
“It’s Okay Oliver” is all Moira said. Oliver was curled up in a ball crying; he never wanted to hurt anyone especially his family. Every time Moira and Walter tried to get closer to Oliver he would back up even more. After sitting there for about 2 minutes the two of them backed off and left Oliver in his room.


End file.
